StarClan Camp!!! Join here!!!!!
Welcome to Starclan! =The Cats= Leader: Sandstar- Lithe sand colored she-cat with stormy green eyes. Very clever.-Sandstar1051 Deputy: Dustpelt-Powerful tabby brown tom with a few black stripes.Dustpelts Medicine Cat: Hollyleaf :D, tortiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes file:15489.jpg Warriors: Redtooth-Large Red-orange tom with yellow eyes,with scar on right eye, promised Darkkit to Tigerstar for training, has anger issues.-Darkcloud! Cloverheart: a siamese who fell of the a rockpile and got a clovershaped scar on left eye. bright blue eyes.is feirce and not easily injured.- Cloverheart1991 Shadeflower-Black she-cat with amber eyes,daughter of Shadow.-Shadeflower Wolffall-pure white she-cat with black eyes and coarse fur. -Wolffall Cinderpelt- lithe, speckled gray she-cat.Cinderpelt 101 00:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Whiteshadow: White she-cat with different-colored eyes file:Whitestar.jpg Crystalwing-white she-cat with gray tail, blackish ear, and yellow markings near the tail, ear, and eyes, pale blue eyes file:crystalwing.png Stardust-white tom with black, red, orange, gray, and yellow stars in fur,amber eyes file:stardust.png Mintleaf-brown tabby tom, mint green eyes file:mint.png Sagehoney-gray-and ginger she-cat with eyes the color of honey file:sagehoney.png Apprentices: Gingerheart-chubby raccoon-looking she-cat,solid tail, pale blue eyes,medicine cat apprentice file:gingerheart.png Kits: Darkkit: daughter of Redtooth and Petalfur, is trained by Tigerstar, slightly disrespectful and bossy, always gets into trouble, can enter and leave Dark Forest at will. Black-and-white fluffy kit, has torn ear, one blue, one green eye, rather large for her age. Age: 10 moons.-Darkcloud! 20:57, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Petalfur's kits: Clawkit (Tom) a large, Red- brown kit. and Rosekit (Girl), a pinkish colored kit (pics:) Queens: Petalfur- Creamy brown she-cat.Very fluffy. Mate: Redtooth. Kits: Darkkit( not really), Rosekit, Clawkit. Very freindly, but strict. -Darkcloud! Elders: None =Camp= Talltree- A very big Oak tree located to the right of the entrance to the camp. This is where the Clan meetings are held. There is a long stable branch about halfway up the tree where the leader stands. Leader's Den- Located at the base of Talltree. The entrance is covered in Lichen, and the floor is covered in sand Warrior's Den: A large Bramble bush located to the left of the entrance to the camp. Medicine Den: A large split rock, now a cave. Located at the back of the camp. Apprentice's Den: A pebble cave, grows moss well, trickles of water inside fall down Disposition *Starclan cats have the traits of all of the clans. We can swim, fish, hunt in trees, hunt on the ground, hunt at night, and were fast. *Starclan cats have powerful hind legs, great for hunting, running and swimming. *Starclan cats are very stealthy. Fresh-kill pile *0 Voles *0 Thrushes *4 Squirrels *2 Mice *4 Starlings *3 Rabbits *1 Hawk *7 Fish Mates *RedtoothXPetalfur *StardustXCrystalwing Foes *CrystalwingXCloverheart *HollyleafXCloverheart Rules *No killing without permission *No detail mating *No cursing(Fox-brain, Crow-food Ect. are acceptable) Roleplay July 23, 2010 -Pads out of warrior's den and stretches-Shadeflower (Coolio! Like my new signature??? ;))--Sandy ( Totally! How do you take the time stamp off? WHEN CAN I BECOME AN APPRENTICE?!?- Because I leave on Tuesday, come back friday, and leave Again Saturday!)-Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! 15:42, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (Well have it as soon as Holly is on. As for the time signatue, dont hit the signature button. What you do is write a - (Dash) and then 3 of these ~)--Sandy ( Thanks. I posted all the times I am going to be gone on your talk page.)--Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! (Kay, thanks. And do you want your signature to just say Daughter of Scourge, but still have the link to your page????)--Sandy ( Yeah, that would be cool. How do you do that?)--Daughter of Scourge- Darkcloud! (Go to your preferences. Then go to custom signature and type in --Daughter of Scourge--. DONT check the box where it says custom signature. Just save it and it should work. :))--Sandy (Thanks. I'll do that right now.)---Daughter of Scourge-- (Np)-Sandy Pads up*"Hi!"-Cloverheart Sandstar dips her head to Cloverheart, "Welcome to Starclan"-Sandy "Thanks."- Cloverheart Darkkit bounces out- "HI!!! WHO ARE YOU?!?!"---Daughter of Scourge-- Giggles* "Hi.My name is Cloverheart.New warrior of Starclan."- Cloverheart " I'm about to be apprenticed! I wonder if you could be my mentor?"-Bounces up and down---Daughter of Scourge-- "I would love to,but thats up to Sandtstar."- Cloverheart " I'll ask her!"---Daughter of Scourge-- "Cool"- Cloverheart Sandstar pads into her den-Sandy "Hey, Sandstar, could Cloverheart possibly fill in for Crystalwing when she has kits?"---Daughter of Scourge-- "Its an idea. Maybe Cloverheart could train you instead of Crystalwing entirely............" Sandstar says deep in thought-Sandy ( Cloverheart? How much are you on? Because I am on pretty much all dayish.)---Daughter of Scourge-- ( Cloverheart, if you come on often, you can mentor Dark)--Sandy I'm on almost every day because I dont have much to do during the day.) Cloverheart (You can be Darkkit's mentor, if you like, and if Holly agrees)--Sandy (Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( ) -Crystalwing passes Cloverheart, and scoffs- (Thanks,sorry it takes me a while to reply,my computers slow.)-Cloverheart (HEY! I WAS GOING TO MAKE A SPEECH HERE! @#$%^$##$^%$#^%#$@%$^@!) (Holly, is it K is Cloverheart mentors Dark???)--Sandy (But Crystalwing is a foe of Cloverheart, and I am too. And Clawkit/Rosekit is not going to be my app.) (And probably today or tommorrow, the HUGE litter's born. Probably today.) (-Sighs- Fine. Sagehoney will mentor Dark. Clover will get Clawkit/Rosekit.)--Sandy (Oh,ok.)- Cloverheart (Sorry Cloverheart)--Sandy (NO! LET SAGE HAVE EARTHKIT! AND STOP DELETING MY POSTS!) (Ok! And im not deleting your posts. Stardust will mentor Dark then.)--Sandy (Ok. You seem to want one of the four to do it. Mintleaf is mentoring Shadekit, and Cloverheart can have Rosekit or something. We should find a tom to mentor Clawkit. Wait........................If Dust is on more, he can, or Redtooth. And White(shadow) shold be renamed.)